I'm Married To Jack Sparrow?
by Harry's Girl 01031992
Summary: My character, Antoinette, is in the POTC world and she finds out she's married to Jack Sparrow. My CharacterxJack Sparrow.
1. I'm his wife?

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC... only the plotline and my character.

* * *

My name is Antoinette Grant and this is the story of how I met Jack Sparrow: Let's start from the beginning.

I had just gotten home after going out to dinner with friends. I was tired so I put on my pajamas, made some popcorn and popped in _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ into the DVD player. About half way through the movie, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt something wet against my face.

"Buddy, Bella, stop licking me!" I said, assuming that it was my dogs.

"Who are these Buddy and Bella people that you're thinking that are licking you?" I heard a familiar voice say. Then I realized I was on a bed wearing a corset dress and I was soaking wet. I looked toward the direction where the voice was coming from. It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're on the Black Pearl." He replied.

"What year is this?"

"1725, my dear wife."

"WIFE?!" I screamed as I stood up.

"Antoinette, what's gotten into you? You're behaving stranger than me and that's just bizarre!" Jack asked. I paced around the room breathing nervously.

_Oh my God._ I thought. _I'm his wife? _I started my nervous tic of twirling my light blonde hair. My head started reeling and then I fainted. The last thing I heard was Jack calling my name as he caught me in mid-faint. I didn't wake up until five hours later.

* * *

_End of chapter! What did you guys think of this first chapter? Review and I shall be grateful._

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	2. Breakfast With Jack

**Disclaimer: See chapter numero uno

* * *

**

When I woke up, Jack was still by my side, but sleeping. _Wow,_ I thought. _He's really dedicated to me._ I got up and opened the curtains to see that it was daylight and that the sunlight was dancing on the sea. I got dressed into a different outfit, one that was suitable for cooking breakfast for me and Jack. I cooked some French toast, eggs, and a bit of sausage. When I went back into the room, Jack was awoken by, I could tell, the aroma of the food.

"Good morning, darling." He said to me.

"Good morning, _mon chère._" I replied, setting the tray down on the nearest table. He immediately sat down at the table and scarfed down his serving of breakfast like a hungry dog deprived of food for a year.

"Listen," I said sitting down. "I'm sorry if I sort of scared you a bit last night. I was just in shock. What happened last night that I was all sopping wet?"

"Well," he said. "You fell into the water when you were talking to Elizabeth. I was in my study at that time and when I heard that you had fallen overboard, I immediately ran on deck and jumped over-board to save you. You had hit your head on some rocks and you were knocked unconscious. It wasn't until when you woke up last night asking questions that you were finally awake."

"Oh." I said, rubbing my head. I hit a sore spot and grimaced at the pain. "How long have we been married and how did we meet?"

* * *

_Cliff-hanger!!!... Well, not really... but wait 'til the next chapter to see how Jack and Antoinette met and got married. Happy reviewing! And please... no bad reviews or flames! I beg of you! And if this chapter was really short, my apologies._

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	3. How We Met and Got Married

**Disclaimer: See chapter one... Oh yeah, song in this chapter is not mine... It's Vanessa Paradis' and Johnny Depp's.**

* * *

"Well," Jack said. "We first met five years ago in a market place in Martinique."

* * *

Antoinette was looking through a fruit stand. She wore a light blue dress. She picked up some mangos, apples, and a pineapple. She paid for her things; put them in the basket she was carrying, and went on her way. She was walking along until she bumped into Jack, who was carrying a bottle of rum (as usual) and their items went tumbling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she got down on her hands and knees and scrambled after Jack's bottle of rum.

"No," he replied as he scurried tipsily after Antoinette's fruit. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." When they finally caught one another's items, their eyes locked and it was definitely love at first sight.

"Hello." Antoinette said.

"Hello," Jack said. "Uh, here's your fruit." He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she replied. "Here's your rum." She handed it to him.

They both got up and dusted themselves off.

"I didn't catch your name," Jack said.

"My name is Antoinette," she answered. "Antoinette Marcelle."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said proudly. "…Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"So you're _the_ actual Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"The one and only, love." He said as he kissed her hand. He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "Blimey!" he exclaimed. "I have to get going!"

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Meet me at the beach tonight at 7:00. 'Til then, my fair lady." He ran off.

Later that night, Antoinette had changed into a free-fitting outfit that was suitable for the beach. She went there at 15 minutes 'til seven and arrived on time, because Jack was standing on the beach, with his arms behind his back.

"Hello, Antoinette." Jack said. He then presented her with a beautiful tropical flower.

"Oh, Jack, you didn't have to do that." She said as she sniffed the flower.

"I had to, a lady this beautiful needs something just as beautiful as her." He replied. They then walked down the beach and stayed there for the night. When they laid on the beach, looking at the stars, the romance was about to reach new heights.

"Antoinette," Jack said.

"Yes, Jack?" she answered.

"Only though I've only known you for a day, I'd like to ask you a question…" Antoinette stood up and Jack got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my goodness!" Antoinette's bright blue eyes lit up. "Yes, Jack, I will marry you." They embraced each other in their arms and kissed.

The next day, they got married. Antoinette wore a yellow dress and a veil. Jack wore his usual outfit. They had no guests because none of their family was alive. The priest who presided over the ceremony was actually a _priestess_… None other than Tia Dalma. She blessed the matrimony and pronounced them man and wife. That night, they dined on fish, roast chicken, chocolate covered strawberries, and pomegranate wine; and they signed an eternal unity contract in blood.

* * *

_Dear smoky room_

_Stardust in the eyes_

_Anything will rise_

_Our bellies bloomed_

_Sunset red fly toes_

_Haunted mind_

_Where I go there it goes_

_Your soul within mine_

_I'm a book in my dreams_

_See what "I love you" means_

_Far for the ground_

_Below the sky_

_No way around_

_Is where we hide_

_Between the sound_

_Before the light_

_My love and I live in never to be found_

_The music plays_

_Greatest overtimes_

_Candles burned down_

_For paper planes_

_Nothing is everything_

_Details too_

_You're the thrills for my wings_

_I'm flying for you_

_I'm a book in my dreams_

_See how "I love you" feels_

_Far for the ground_

_Below the sky_

_No way around_

_Is where we hide_

_Between the sound_

_Before the light_

_My love and I live in never to be found_

_J'ai fini d'me chercher_

_Falling into your nest_

_Depuis qu'j't' ai trouvé_

_I call it bliss_

_La meilleure personne en moi_

_For the best and less and the rest_

_Au fond c'est toujours toi_

_Nothing is quite like it use to be_

_Mon âme, mon amour, ma foi_

_Deep down inside of me_

_Les anges se passeront de toi_

_I'm done searching for myself_

_Reste encore au creux de moi_

_Since you're flowing in my veins_

_Cinq minutes jusqu'à l'infini_

_(Chorus)

* * *

_

"So that's how I end up here with you," I said.

Just then, Will Turner, looking distressed, burst in.

"Davy Jones is attacking the ship!" Will exclaimed.

"Davy Jones?" I asked. "Who's he?"

"He's the scourge of the sea." Jack replied. "And my archenemy."

* * *

_Yet again... ANOTHER SEMI-CLIFF HANGER! Oh yeah, the song featured in this chapter is called "Bliss" and it's by Vanessa Paradis. Anywho... review! Please be nice!_

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	4. Taken Captive

**Thanks to one of my most constant reviewers, Nausicaa of the Spirits. Your reviews rock my socks!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**

* * *

**Jack, Will and I ran out on deck where the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was fighting off the kraken that Davy Jones had sent. 

"Augh!" Jack cried. "Not the bloody kraken again!" He then drew his sword and joined the fight along with Will. I just stood there stunned, unable to move. Then, I felt something grab me, and it felt like a tentacle… Right then I knew that the kraken had got a-hold of me. I started screaming and kicking, but it was no good, the creature wouldn't let go of me. I then heard another woman screaming… It was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" she replied in a scream. "Just hope that we don't get killed." We then did the sign of the holy cross and prayed for our lives. The kraken dropped us, but not into the water, but onto another ship… none other than _The Flying Dutchman_, ship of Davy Jones.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I was stabbing and shooting at the bloody beastie and it wouldn't give up. I then heard Davy Jones laughing… the stupid bugger.

"What do you want, Calamari Face?" I snarled at him.

"Surrender or your and young Turner's lasses will serve on my ship for one hundred years!" He replied.

"Jack!" I heard Antoinette cry. "Don't surrender! I'll be okay!"

"So what will it be, Sparrow?" Jones asked. "Your lady or your ship?" I was speechless. I couldn't say _anything_. "So I take it you want your ship more than you want your women. Alright! Deal's sealed." He cackled evilly and sailed off.

"Davy Jones, you bastard!" Will yelled off into the distance. "Don't think you can take my love away from me! I will have her back!"

I sat down and put my head in my hands and started crying. This was the first time I had cried for a _very_ long time. I had lost the woman I loved. Just as suddenly as I started crying, an idea sprang into my head.

"Will," I said to him. "I know how to get Elizabeth and Antoinette back."

"How?" he replied.

"I don't know, but it will take a little cunning and planning."

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Elizabeth and I were then taken under deck to the brig by a man who was covered in barnacles and about seven feet tall. He threw us into the cell and locked us up and then said, "Hope your accommodations are as good as they are on the _Pearl_." As he laughed evilly. He then walked away.

I then started crying

"How are we going to get out of this?" I sobbed.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, as a tear ran down her cheek. "But I can tell it won't be easy." We then heard something rustle. We jumped at the sound. Someone shuffled out of the darkness. He was a pale green color and he was covered in all sorts of sea life. A beam of light from up on deck shone on him and I then recognized him as William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner.

"Bootstrap..." I whispered.

* * *

_End of chapter! How'd you guys like this one? Review and I shall be grateful!_

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	5. Jack's Plan

Thanks to my reviewers **Nausicaa of the Spirits, Mishelle20, and Second Star to the Left**! Your reviews rock my socks!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter uno**

* * *

"So you're the ones that Davy Jones took captive." Bootstrap said.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"And it totally sucks!" I interjected.

"Who are you?" Bootstrap asked me.

"I'm Antoinette Sparrow," I said. "…Wife of Captain Jack Sparrow and now hostage of Davy Jones."

"Knowing him, I bet Jack's devastated that you're Jones' hostage." Bootstrap said as he sat down. "And how did you know my name?"

"Um… long story short…" I said. "In my century, the 21st, there's this screen that has moving pictures called a movie and you, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and this whole world is in a movie called Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ."

They just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Do you know if there's a key that could get us out of this cell?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I don't know about a key," he replied. "But these bars break easier than a twig." He kicked the door to demonstrate how fragile they were. It made a loud CLANG! noise. "Blame Bo-Sun and his bad black-smith skills."

"Do you think anyone heard that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Most likely," Bootstrap said. "I suggest that you start moving." And so Elizabeth and I did start running. We ran up about two floors until we ran into none other than Davy Jones.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Looks like we got some runaways here." He took us both, put us in chairs and tied us up back to back.

"You won't get away with this, Calamari Face!" I snarled at him as I struggled to break free from my bindings.

"What did you just call me?" He asked as he turned around to face us.

"Calamari Face, Mr. Red Lobster appetizer tray." I said cockily. He then slapped me across the face, leaving a red tentacle mark on my right cheek.

"If you dare say that again, I'll throw you and the other missy to the kraken." He threatened. He walked out and slammed the door while doing so.

"Me and my big mouth..." I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek from the pain stinging so bad.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I was in my study planning a way to get Antoinette and Elizabeth back. I thought for a while until the most brilliant idea sprang into my head. I immediately told Will.

"Okay," I said. "We take a couple of boats onto the water and be all quiet like. We climb onboard and use Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Gibbs dressed in women's clothing to distract the other crew members. Then me and you go find Antoinette and Lizzy, Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, they're free and we get out of there fast as humanly possible."

"You're crazy, Jack." Will said. "That plan is never going to work."

"Only time will tell, my naïve friend." I replied.

* * *

_End of chapter! What'd you guys think of this one? Review and I shall be grateful!_

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	6. The Escape

Thanks to my reviewers **Nausicaa of the Spirits** and **Second Star to the Left**!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Elizabeth and I were sitting back-to-back tied up in a chair for about an hour and a half when we heard the sound of feet running.

_Oh no, _I thought._ It's Calamari Face, come back to torture us even more._ But it wasn't Jones, it was Jack and Will!

"Jack!" I cried happily. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I heard Will and Elizabeth cry because they were so happy to be reunited again. I felt the ropes binding me come loose and fall to the ground. I embraced Jack and kissed him as if this were the last moment in time. Jack saw the red tentacle mark on my face.

"What did that bugger do to you?" He asked as he caressed my face.

"Let's just put it this way," I said. "I called him a Red Lobster appetizer tray."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well…" Will said.

* * *

On deck of the ship, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were dressed in women's clothing while crew members of the _Dutchman_ were whistling and making kissy noises at them.

"Remind me to be thankful that I will never be cross-dressing in the near-future." Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"Lucky!" Pintel replied.

"After about a hundred ambushes, I'm still not accustomed to wearing a corset." Ragetti said.

* * *

"We should get out of here now!" I said.

"Yes," Elizabeth added. "Before the crew of the _Dutchman_ realizes that they were flirting with men."

"Just be very quiet!" Will added.

"'Quiet' is my middle name." Jack proudly declared.

"I thought it was Lesley." I replied. (Reference to Flushed Away)

"Get moving!" Will hissed. We tip-toed and when we were about half way out, Jack tripped and made an artistic arrangement made out of metal go tumbling to the ground.

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "'Quiet' is your middle name!"

We ran like heck and quickly got into the boats and Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti jumped off the _Dutchman_ into the water and swam into the boats.

"Thank God we got out of there in time!" Gibbs said. "Their flirting was really starting to creep me out." He shuddered.

"I just hope that Jones doesn't find out that we've escaped." I said.

* * *

On the _Dutchman_, Jones was below deck and he walked past the room that Elizabeth and Antoinette were held captive in. He saw that they were gone.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow." Jones growled. He went immediately on deck to tell his crew that the hostages had escaped.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! (Plays scary pipe-organ music) What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter! Oh yeah, please review!_

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	7. Conclusion

Thanks to **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviewing again! Your reviews rock my socks!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Jack and I were in our room and he was trying to soothe my stinging cheek with soothing oils.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner," He said. "I could've stopped him from hurting you."

"It's not that bad," I said. "When I was about eleven years old, I was riding my bike and I turned a sharp corner and skinned up my knee." (A/N: True story! I even have the scar on my knee to prove it!)

"What's a bike?" he asked.

"Never mind," I replied, realizing that I was still in the eighteenth century. Then, we heard the sound of cannon fire.

"Oh, bugger," Jack grumbled. "It's Calamari Face, back for more. Stay in here until I come get you."

"No!" I objected. "I want to fight with you!" I picked up a sword and pistol.

"I don't want to lose you again." Jack replied.

"If it means being lost, I'll still fight." I kissed him and then we rushed out on deck to fight Jones and his crew.

Will and Elizabeth and the rest of the crew were fighting Jones' crew. Jack and I fought along with them. After awhile, Jones finally showed his Calamari Face and set foot on the_ Pearl_.

"Bugger." Jack and I both said at the same time.

"Get out of here now!" I snarled.

"I'll get out of here once you and Jack are sent to the depths." He replied.

Jack stood in front of me in a very protective way. "If you lay a hand on her, I swear I'll cut you up into little pieces and eat you."

"You and what army?" He chuckled cynically. Jack snapped his fingers and the whole crew came and stood behind us.

"Very impressive, but your crew can't match the power of…" A huge tentacle rose out of the water. "THE KRAKEN!!!"

"Oh, bugger!" Jack and I exclaimed again. The kraken grabbed me and Jack. We heard the crew exclaiming our names. The kraken took us down into the water, but we weren't sinking. We were falling from our ceiling and fell onto my couch.

Jack looked around and saw that he wasn't in the Caribbean anymore.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked.

"I'm home…" I whispered. I looked down at my outfit and realized I was wearing my pajamas again.

"Antoinette… how am I gonna get back home now?" he asked.

"Oh, snap." I said. (Reference to Chicken Little) We then heard a knock at the door. I rushed to answer it while he went into the kitchen to explore a bit, most likely to look for rum.

I answered the door and saw none other than Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma?" I asked.

Jack came behind me holding a bottle of rum and said "Look! I found rum!" He then saw Tia Dalma and said "'Allo Tia!"

"Jack, Antoinette," she said. "I'm here for both of you. Jack: I'm going to try taking you back to your own time. Antoinette: I would like you to see your past life when you lived in the 1700's."

"How are you going to do that?" we both asked her together. She merely snapped her fingers and we were immersed in total darkness…

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Cliff-hanger!!! There's gonna be a sequel where Antoinette finds out about her past and Jack gets home. I shall plan to write this sequel sometime soon! Oh yeah, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Review and I shall be grateful._

_'Til next time,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


End file.
